


You Can Have Half

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Hugh and Paul are on a short beach vacation in late summer.





	You Can Have Half

Paul lifts his shades to squint along the beach, checking whether Hugh is already coming back. It’s cool enough that he’s wearing a shirt, but they both still opted to lie in the sun that only made a few sparse appearances today. It’s alright though, because that means he got to almost finish his novel instead of being distracted by Hugh taking his shirt off. He’ll have plenty of that later at their hotel anyways, so being able to read without constantly having gay thoughts is a nice change for once.

However, the lounge chair next to his is still empty. It’s kind of unbelievable that it really takes Hugh this long to get drinks… but then again, maybe Paul’s awareness of time is just bad. It probably is.

But then he does spot a familiar figure. Hugh is actually wearing long trousers and a full shirt, but it’s halfway open, and he isn’t wearing shoes. That was one of Paul’s favourite things about them moving together, being able to see Hugh really relaxed and at home and with his guard down in a place that belonged to them. And part of that was seeing him with bare feet. A bit of a weird thing to focus on, but Paul has been known for doing weird things. It’s the same with seeing Hugh in sleepwear, or seeing him when he’s feeling under the weather, or watching him clip his toenails or whatever. It’s a very special kind of intimacy that probably really only comes with living with a person.

Also, Hugh is holding two glasses. Which is excellent, because that means he did get their drinks. Not that that should’ve been particularly hard for a man of Hugh’s intellect, but it did take him surprisingly long

“Sorry love,” Hugh says, giving Paul a peck on the cheek before handing him his cocktail. “There was a bartender in training there, and they needed quite a bit more time. Must’ve been their first day.”

Paul smiles lazily. “That’s alright, then.”

Hugh sits back on his lounger and fishes for his straw with his tongue, effortlessly looking attractive as hell. Paul takes the glass into his other hand to lay the right one on Hugh’s knee, making him jump.

“Cold,” Hugh complains through the straw.

Paul shrugs. “What’d you get? No alcohol?”

“Yeah.” Hugh lifts his glass. “They call it a mocktail. This one has, mmh. Actually, I forgot. But it is tasty! Wanna try?”

He turns the straw and lifts the glass towards Paul. Paul obligingly leans forward and snags the straw as teasingly as he can, eyeing Hugh from under his lashes. It makes him smile more than anything, and Paul likes it when he smiles.

“Oh, it’s good!” he exclaims after his taste. “You know I don’t care much for a cocktail without the alcohol part, but… yeah, it’s pretty good!”

Hugh snickers. “You can have half, if you want to.”

“Aww. Do you want half of mine?”

“No, it has alcohol.” Hugh settles back on his chair and leans over to nudge Paul’s sunglasses down.

“Alright. Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome, love.”


End file.
